


Society of Lies and Affairs

by LyraEllington, TheLoneWolf_48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Korean Mafia, Romance, Violence, Yakuza, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraEllington/pseuds/LyraEllington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: One from a yakuza clan, another from a mafia syndicate. They could've spent their lives never knowing each other existed. But the schemes of noisy relatives and bitter enemies had other plans for Honda Hitomi and Kim Chaewon.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story may contain themes that can be triggering or offensive to some people. We ask that if you proceed, do so with caution.

The silence was too oppressive, unbearable, painful even. Something felt terribly wrong. 

Hitomi could sense the traces of the usual morning happenings that were missing. 

Deciding to busy her mind, she began to make some tea, grabbing her favorite teacup, one that she seldom took out. 

To her left, Hitomi could see Miku grabbing the bowls of gratin from the counter, cursing and moving her fingers away when they burned. The sound interrupted Nagisa’s humming, who opened the door to the balcony to check on the commotion; the fragrance of the gardenias, daphnes, and freesias seeped inside the living room. Hitomi felt Miu’s arms wrap around her, asking if she could do something to help. Then, Nako’s solo concert from the bathroom made everyone snort with laughter. The four of them looked at each other and started chanting for an encore. Nako, ever so gracious, came out with a towel wrapped around her, singing 'Ave Maria' like no one's business. 

As the hot liquid drenched her dry mouth, it dissipated the illusion. The gray clouds painted the city several shades darker, making her frown. As soon as the pitter-patter of the rain engulfed the noiseless living room, her grip on the cup tightened. 

Hitomi never believed in superstitions but the pain in her gut made her anxious. A sense of foreboding hit her body when she saw the first flash of lightning strike the neighborhood. The strident thunder that followed made the porcelain cup slip from her hands. Pieces scattered around and the liquid made a puddle on the floor. 

Her breath hitched, a coughing fit following it. 

The sound of rain filled her ears once again, a few moments later. 

Her grandmother gave her that cup when she left Tochigi to come to Tokyo, and she had taken care of it ever since. Hitomi’s jaw tensed; it hurt, seeing the cup destroyed. Even if the voice inside her head reassured her that it was an accident, Hitomi still felt it was her fault. 

Sighing, the young girl decided to clean the mess. The state of the cup was beyond repairing, there was no other option but to throw it away. As she bent down and began picking up the pieces, the sudden ring of her intercom startled her. She looked at the door, eyebrows furrowed. 

She wasn’t expecting any visits today, none of her friends said anything. Hitomi didn’t move, thinking that it was one of those people selling something. 

There were a few seconds of silence. 

Her attention went back to the cup and the many memories her mind now remembered with a tinge of nostalgia. When she stood up to throw the shards, she was interrupted again. The sudden knocking on the door made her heart thrash wildly. 

The cup, the thunder, the rain and the non-stop knocking, it wasn’t a good sign. 

Her body moved to the hall, walking towards the entrance of the apartment in slow, deliberate steps. In truth, she had an idea of who could it be. Since the moment the girls left yesterday, Hitomi knew, so she didn't bother checking the camera. 

When the door was finally open, she saw the group of men bowing to her. Hitomi's spirit fell. 

Three years, it's been three years since she left. That day when she walked out of the Honda estate, she hoped that she'd never have to see these people again. In the end, was it all wishful thinking? Were her spiteful, bitter cousins right? The pain from her nails digging into her palms dragged her back to reality, and Hitomi turned around. 

They didn’t have to say anything. Without wasting a second the girl grabbed her bag and joined the men in the elevator. When her eyes landed on the black car, Hitomi already resigned to what would be coming next. Words do not need to be spoken to be understood, especially in the Honda family. 

The cloudy sky, along with the pouring rain, brought back another set of forgotten memories. The path the car drove was familiar and yet so different. Soon, the houses became more distant from each other. The walls high, protecting the privacy of the families inside. 

Hitomi had sworn never going back to that house, to forget about the family business and to live her own life. Tokyo would be different—populated, modern, unfamiliar—the perfect escape. 

_"If you think you can escape, Miss, then you are mistaken. Those are delusions, born from the excessively indulgent nature of the Madame. You will be back, I swear it on my pride as—"_

The old, grand gates greeted her. Lanterns were adorned on the gates, as well as a fabric divider with their name. 

The imposing mansion seemed as if it were smiling at her, whether it was to welcome her or mock her, she didn't know. Normally, they'd have to park here and walk past the vast land, but they made an exception for her. The car rushed past the entrance. The memories came crashing into her conscious mind, like the untamed waves of the high seas. From the first candy she ate to the last words she spoke to the housekeeper, everything attacked her, drowning her. 

Hitomi clasped her hands together. Her heart was thumping so wildly, so loudly, she was sure that everyone in the vicinity could hear it. She wanted to escape, to turn around and forget about everything. Why? Why was she back here again? To die? Like her grandmother? 

“Miss?” 

Hitomi looked up, her door was open, and a man in a suit was holding an umbrella. His impeccably slicked black hair now had a few patches of white, but was as well-combed as she remembered. His stance was perfect and the hand he was offering made her gulp. 

_Nothing has changed._

As if the house had been on pause, and resumed the moment she walked in. 

Taking the offered hand, she came out of the car. The man kept the umbrella straight above her, not minding that the rain was starting to drench his perfect cut suit. 

_No_ , she thought. 

Hitomi looked at him, he was less tall, less fierce, less intimidating and more tired. 

Things have changed. She wasn't the same person who walked out that day. 

Taking one step ahead, she marched on ahead, the man followed her in silence. Everything was more hushed than usual, the lively and booming residence suddenly became solemn and gloomy. She left the same house on a sunny day, and now, she's returning in the midst of a typhoon; it's as if the sky could peer into her heart and reflect it in the weather. 

The weight of raindrops and the slippery wet ground made everything seem more vivid for her. Was the world telling her to finally wake up from her beautiful reverie? How cruel. 

She stopped. Her feet stayed glued on the entrance; the house was eerily silent, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. 

On both sides of the large sliding door, two young men were bowing, not daring to look up. Hitomi didn’t know them, but she was sure she would learn their names sooner or later. 

“Welcome home, Miss Hitomi.” 

She didn’t need to look to know who said that. The greeting wasn’t needed either, but made her mind focus on the present again.

Hitomi glared at her shoes, clutching the hem of her skirt. 

“I’m home,” she whispered, as another clap of thunder made the stone lanterns in front of the house tremble.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well, Miss Kim Chaewon..._ Hitomi thought, chuckling darkly, clawing the folder. _If I can't get out of this... I'll make sure you will. A wedding can't go on without one of the brides, right?_

As soon as she stepped into the house, the maids lined up the hallway greeted her. This was the first time she experienced this kind of treatment here... It's fitting. The day she left this house, she threw away her identity, why wouldn't they treat her like a guest? She stiffened when the head maid smiled in her direction. On her, the same updo and the same bamboo leaf-patterned kimono. It was eerie, how unchanged she remained. And even though there was warmth behind her smile, she couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

The younger maids took care of her shoes and coat. The head maid gave her slippers and guided her inside the house; Hitomi didn't need it. She still remembered every nook and cranny of this estate, from her siblings' courtyards to the little crawl space maids used to trade gossip. She couldn’t help but feel nostalgic at the sight the open corridor offered, the panoramic view of the lake and the garden were still as beautiful as ever.

Hitomi never cared to pay too much attention to the lectures about the history of this house, but now, it all rushed back to her. During the Edo period, houses styled to appreciate the arts started to catch on with both nobles and peasants, replacing the old militaristic ones. While visiting a wealthy lord and patron of the family, a Honda ancestor became enamored with the design. Thus, he decided to remodel the old estate and turned it into the estate she grew up in. 

How ironic. 

“Miss Honda.” Another unknown man greeted and bowed deeply as she walked by. 

Although well-aware of the serious after-effects, Hitomi clenched her jaw. She didn’t like the attention, nor how men and women paused to bow and greet her, growing up with it lead to her to despise it. She understood many things her family did, but being the youngest heir of a yakuza family wasn’t the path of peace and stability that she desired. 

However, the years her grandmother spent raising her to be polite were not in vain. While the idea of being rude and ignoring everything flashed in her mind, the necessity of greeting back made Hitomi move her head in the direction of the man to nod—she couldn’t bother to spare him a glance though.

But even the aesthetical structures and gardens around her, her chest quivered. No matter how beautiful some of her memories were, just as many were tainted with gunpowder and blood. Even as she washed her hands thoroughly, the sounds and sights outside became muffled. Like before, in the car, it almost felt like she was having a heart attack, the same intensity and heat inside of her. It only amplified when the head maid left her in front of the tea room.

_I still have time, should I flee?_

No, it's too late, she thought, taking off her slippers. Hitomi instinctively bowed upon reaching one of the tea rooms, but there wasn't anyone. Hitomi closed her eyes and loosen her fists, finally let the past surround her like a warm blanket. It wasn’t her first time there (her grandparents often made her entertain important guests with them, making her show off her tea brewing skills) but that was when she was a host, being treated as a guest now made her... ambivalent, about the whole situation. All the more so in this specific tea room, it was the grandest of them all, usually reserved for VIP guests. 

She sighed and looked around, trying her best to not squirm in the cushion. When she used to play the role of a hostess, she rarely had the leisure to look around, but some memories remained. Even so, the current view of this room was vastly different than the ones in her head. For the very first time, her eyes wandered around the room, observing everything. The angle of the sun, the distance from the shelves, and the softness of the cushion, it was all so different.

She tried not to linger too long at the clay pot of water boiling on top the brazier, beside it the tray and teacups. Her fingers itched for the red cloth next to it, her lips twitching at the mere sight of it. Hitomi frowned, her grandmother was a tea enthusiast and always made sure the maids and butlers hired by the family had the best tea ceremony etiquette. 

_‘A deep aftertaste, uneven flavoring, light fragrance_ — _how a person prepares and enjoys tea is a reflection of themselves. A simple gathering to appreciate tea can become a battlefield. To save yourself, you have to know your enemy and outsmart them. Never forget that, Hiichan.’_

Who in their right mind would leave it here? Were they training a distantly related child? Her thoughts were soon interrupted by someone else.

"Young miss, we'll be intruding." A feminine voice said from the other side of the sliding door. 

A maid opened the door, sliding in without a sound, only after bowing first. Hitomi became attentive of the girl’s movements, trying not to scrunch up her eyebrows in confusion. When a much older woman stood by the door, Hitomi realized that the girl was in training. She smiled wryly as the older woman's hawk-like eyes finished scanned the room, frowning at the messiness of room. Most likely, a big scolding was waiting for the girl once she leaves.

_Now to think about it, was I once like this, too? I can’t remember though…_

Hitomi bit her inner lip when she saw the maid forgetting to unfold the red cloth after wiping the teacup, feeling pity for the girl's mentor. The girl hissed in pain as she lifted the boiling pot of water, the older woman furrowed her brows closer. She should've used the red cloth. The girl’s shoulders and jaw were tense and Hitomi could swear she noticed some sweat on her forehead. Hitomi pinched her arms at the maid’s clumsy attempt of pouring water from the wooden tea ladle to the ceramic cup. It was painful to see someone so clumsy being a maid of the Hondas, and she concluded that maid was most likely a person of interest the family is guarding. Even so, someone like her won't last long here, even if she was the child of the prime minister.

After a thorough cleaning of the cup (the only correct thing she has done), the maid poured water once again, adding the powdered green tea soon after. The whisking movements were too slow or too fast at times, and it almost spilled once. Hitomi hated to praise herself, but as someone who has been praised as the best of her generation, it made her cringe a bit. She sighed in relief when the young maid finished whisking it and started to clean the mouth of the cup.

Drops of tea spilled when the maid tried to serve the cup. Hitomi saw the older woman move, ready to reprimand the younger maid. But before the woman could open her mouth, Hitomi raised one hand. Her eyes never moving away from the shaking hands. 

“Calm down and take your time. Nothing is worse than wasting good tea” Hitomi scolded her, firmly but not harshly. 

The maid and Hitomi stared at each other for a few seconds before Hitomi smiled. As if a curse lifted from her, she set it down gracefully. When she came back to the room with a tray of sweets, her movements were cleaner and prettier to look at. Her mentor finally nodded in reluctant approval. A vast improvement but still not completely satisfactory. 

Hitomi rotated the teacup twice, lifting it to her lips.

As expected, it tasted horrible. In all 18 years of her life, she never tasted something as atrocious as this tea. On the outside, though, she maintained her poker face. She, too, once experienced the harsh training of the Hondas and made inedible tea. The person who should be scolding the maid is her mentor. With those thoughts, she handed back the cup to the maid and didn't bother eating the snacks.

After exchanging meaningful looks, the younger maid left them alone in the big room. A few minutes after, she left, taking the untouched tray of sweets with her. Pulling a handkerchief from her small bag, Hitomi wiped the drops of tea that the girl hadn't noticed. She sighed, this house was bringing back long-forgotten moments she wanted to ignore.

"I'm sorry to have you witness that, Young Miss." The older woman deeply bowed.

"It is fine. But you know, I'm a bit worried about my dear grandfather. Half the time, I'm treated as an outsider, the other half as a young miss of the Honda clan. I've never seen the estate being in such a mess." Hitomi spread the skirt of her dress out, making sure it wasn’t wrinkled.

She hated how arrogant her voice was, but she needs to protect herself. These three years, even if the others still kept in contact, Hitomi only sent a letter once a year for New Years. She cannot guarantee anyone's loyalty, who knows what could've changed?

When she glanced at the maid, she saw her face rapidly losing color. "Why, nothing of sorts, Miss! Even if you walked out that day intending to sever all your ties with us, you remained and will always remain as the second daughter of this family."

Hitomi only lifted one eyebrow in response, prompting the woman to visibly panic. "Truly, Miss! No one in this household would rare to think otherwise!"

_In this household…? Did the branch families make a move?_

It's just..." The maid stopped and lowered her head before continuing again, "It shouldn’t be me telling you this. Please, please wait for the patriarch to tell you the whole story.”

With that, she bid Hitomi goodbye, leaving her alone in the room.

Being taken in inside with the car, being sent to this tea room, the awkward and stiff atmosphere around the house, a larger-than-usual number of people in the hallway, their impeccable manners in greeting her... Hitomi narrowed her eyes. _They are trying to hide her, someone's here today and the family doesn't want that someone to see her._

She expected to be alone for some time, but the sliding door opened again. Hitomi spotted two girls standing right at the door, they were almost of the same stature. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” 

Her voice undeniable displeased. 

“Would you have come if I let you know?” 

Hitomi hated when Miku retorted with such blunt honesty. Yet, it was one of the traits Hitomi and her family liked of the girl. The youngest of the Honda clan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to stay standing there the whole day?” Hitomi was very annoyed by the etiquettes of the Honda household. It was one of the things performed by those working in the house. But by them? It felt superficial and pretentious.

“Why? Do you want us to dance?” Nako joked. 

“Why not? After failing all your lessons in tea ceremony, calligraphy, flower arrangement, painting, traditional instruments... I'm afraid that’s your only talent. Although, if you count your _angel-like voice_ it would be two. But unfortunately, singing doesn't count. A one-hit wonder, Miss Yabuki.” Hitomi replied, earning a faked gasp from the short girl. 

“You! Did you have to mention all of them?!” 

Nako was about to go inside the room when a man cleared his throat loudly. Neither Nako nor Miku needed to turn out around to realize who was here. They involuntary bowed before leaving. 

Hitomi knew playtime was over when her grandfather's assistant appeared by the door.

Without asking a single question, she exited the room right away. A myriad of emotions she hasn’t felt in a long time washing over her. The way towards the family room always messed with her feelings. In her short life, Hitomi has entered that room twice.

Both occasions changing her life forever. 

The first time, when her tearful parents left her and her siblings in the entrance of the imposing house. Those giants with menacing faces and loud voices—at least, in the eyes of her younger self—held onto her as her tiny body fought to be free, ready to run towards her mother’s warm arms. 

A small smile appeared on her face, remembering the soft and smooth hands of her grandmother. The sweet words that assured her with promises of candy and toys. At that time Hitomi thought that everything was going to be okay. 

But, as the years passed, it was obvious to her that her family wasn’t normal. 

Her hands felt itchy, the second time inside the main room wasn’t a pleasant memory. The horrific sight of dead bodies, the putrid smell of fresh blood, and the eerie emptiness within her. Everything was still present in her mind and body. The things she did at such a young age, felt like unwanted tattoos that would stick with her until the day she dies.

Training that started with a game and which became more strict. More ruthless with each winter that passed. The warm steel against her hands, the smell of the gun powder, three bodies at her feet and the gaping hole in her heart. All 18 years of her life, had lead her to this moment.

Hitomi still remembers everything.

“Miss Hitomi?” 

Her attention goes back to the man who now looks a bit concerned. She blinks a few times before nodding, she answers his concern knowing what to expect behind the door. She will never be ready to set a foot in there. Yet, she wasn't able to go in.

The door opened and came face to face with an elderly man. Hitomi immediately recognized the man as the head of a branch family of theirs. She lowered her head to greet him and he did the same. One by one, countless people exited the room. From heads and elders of the branch families to younger members in her generation. More often than not, she would greet them in some way. 

“She’s so beautiful.” 

“Just like her grandmother.”

“She can become a great leader in the future.” 

“No wonder the eldest young miss and young master missed her so much.”

Fake compliments full of pretty words.

How vulgar.

Hitomi observed every one of them. Some of them were hostile, others indifferent. She didn't mind them, she could handle people like that. What she minded were the others. Those who pretended to be friendly, seeing her as nothing but a trophy to be won, a one-way ticket into the main branch. There were even those who leered at her, oblivious about their patronizing expressions, judging her like prized meat in a butcher shop. Their gazes alone were stripping her naked, what more their twitching hands?

Hitomi maintained a perfect façade, befitting of her position; on the inside, she drowned in agony and dread. Their eyes felt like knives that cut away her body, leaving her bloody and vulnerable. She wanted nothing more than to run away and scrub herself clean with water, to get rid of their presence that clung to her. 

When the last one of them left, she felt relieved.

_Were they the ones that her family wanted her to avoid? No, they wouldn't do something half baked like that. But then, who?_

Steading her self, she waited for her grandfather's assistant to announce her.

"Miss Hitomi has arrived." With that, she entered.

The Honda clan always boast to have the perfect mannerisms, to be elegant and prominent. But the greeting Hitomi received blew all expectations that passed through her mind.

The elated cries of her parents, aunts, and uncles filled the room, surprising Hitomi. Her parents rarely returned home, allegedly to protect the family from their own set of enemies. Her aunts? Hitomi only remembers 4 other occasions she has met them here. The three women married normal members of society to mask their yakuza origins and carefully hid their husbands and kids (Hitomi's uncles and cousins) from the clan. Aside from her grandmother's funeral, this was the first time in her life where she saw all eight of them gathered here.

She was unable to hold that thought. Her older sister immediately embraced her, crying on Hitomi's shoulder. Arms tightly wrapped around her slim body, as if fearing Hitomi would disappear at any second. Her brother came to hug both girls. As the tallest, he reached his younger sister’s forehead and began showering it with kisses. 

As they parted, her older siblings were still a mess of emotions and Hitomi tried to hold back her own. But once her mother hugged her, she cried, releasing all the emotions she felt for so long. Feelings that remained hidden for far too long.

There was a certain warmth in the hug, a sense of longing. The last time she hugged her mother, it was three years ago, when she left. It felt like it's been years without her mother. Even though they’ve seen each other in the past, being in this room made everything more dramatic. Her father was the only one that maintained a degree of composure, but barely. In the end, his glossy eyes betrayed him. He also hugged her and smiled, commenting at how much she's grown. 

"Welcome back, Hitomi." The words that no one else dared to utter, it was her grandfather who finally said it. Honda Tensuke might be a man of few words, but it was always words that pierced the heart.

Out of everyone she has met today, he has changed the most. His hair now gray and face wrinkled. The empty spot beside him that her grandmother should be occupying was empty, making him look even wearier and lonelier.

She doesn't know how she did it, and with what courage. But when she saw him like that, she did something that earned the gasp of all the occupants in the room. She walked closer to him and sat in that empty spot, taking her grandfather's hands and giving him a bright smile.

"I'm home."

Yes, she came back. For the better or the worse, she's back. And this time...forever.

The elderly man laughed and patted her hair, just like her grandmother would've done, leaving Hitomi a mixed bag of wild emotions.

Hitomi didn't realize she was crying again until her sister gave her a handkerchief. Her face turned red as she dabbed her eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry. It's not like us to be so emotional."

"Right, last time was... During Mother's funeral, but we were stiff as logs, kinda creepy if you think about it." Hitomi turned to her second aunt, who grinned at her.

"Yeah, blockheadedness runs in the family." Hitomi was sure her sister meant to mumble it, but she said out loud, earning snickers and laughter from the others.

"Now, now, Eri. Let's be nice." Even though he said that, she saw the teasing curves of a smile in her grandfather's face.

Wouldn't it be nice if time could forever stop here? With her family enjoying their days here forever? But, eternity does not exist, she knows that very well. There was something to discuss, something very, very important. And Hitomi doubted that a nice and cozy family reunion was that reason.

Tensuke turned around to face her.

"While you were gone, many things have changed. You're not dense, I'm sure you've noticed it too, even in Tokyo."

"Are you referring to the red poppy?" As soon as she mentioned that, the temperature of the entire room froze. "'A mysterious drug that's causing panic over the globe. The red poppy epidemic has swept the Asian continent. Starting with China three years ago, Japan is its latest victim. ' The news has been playing this all over, how would I not know?"

"It's affecting Japan too much and," Tensuke paused, looking away from Hitomi. "The government has requested our aid."

Before he could say anything else, Eri interrupted him.

"We can only go so far alone. Grandfather had an emergency meeting with the heads and bigshots of various clans. We have... tentatively sealed an alliance between some competent groups, at a price."

A soft thus. Hitomi looked to the spot where her brother sat. Hitomi’s father restrained her brother, whose body leaked a murderous aura she never has seen before. Next to him, Eri looked sat her, straight in her eyes.

"I know it's sudden but I'm getting married. In 6 months, I'll be Kitagawa Eri."

In hindsight, she should've forced herself to eat something. Anything. Even if she had to drink more of that atrocious tea, she should have gulped down those pastries. She was already weak from hunger, and now the added shock made her almost faint. But it was too late now.

She didn’t fight the loss of strength, and allowed her body to shut down for a few seconds. Her head started throbbing, making her close her eyes.

"Hiichan!"

"Hitomi!"

Luckily, she caught herself before her head hit the wood of the folding screen divider.

"I-I'm fine." She let out a shaky laugh and collected herself, holding on to Eri's arm for support. "I-I didn't expect that coming."

Everyone awkwardly laughed it away, but the somber atmosphere was still there, cracking away at their masks and composures. The whole room aware of how discussing such topics affected Hitomi.

"I'm not the only one, you know. Mitsu-kun, too, will have a bride." Eri tried to smile, but it only turned into a grimace.

"Forget about me! I still have the luxury of being the one to choose. But..." And then he looked at Hitomi.

_Something is amiss._ The yakuza heiress thought, frightened by the sympathetic glances of the room's occupants.

Eri interrupted him, "Actually, they wanted you at first. The heir is still finishing medical school and they were scared I'd be too old by the time we marry. Because of that, they came here today and we had to hide you. Luckily Grandfather came up with a good excuse… According to your new history, you were sick as a child and spent much of your vacations in Korea to recuperate. It was so bad, even the Miyawakis couldn't do anything and at that time, a friend of Grandmother connected us to a family who was able to help. It wasn't free though, it came with the condition that Hitomi would be engaged to a child of their family…"

Oh.

Oh no.

"Hitomi,” Tensuke the silence with his gentle voice, trying to not cause her more pain. “You will marry Miss Kim Chaewon, the granddaughter of your grandmother's friend."

In any other circumstance, Hitomi would think her grandfather was messing with her. She would had laughed and told him to stop joking like that. _If_ he weren’t one of the most respected men in one of the most infamous yakuza clans. But it was notorious that the old man was very, very serious. And even though to her and her siblings, he might be their sweet, old _Candy Man_. Right now, he was Honda Tensuke—the first lieutenant of the Momozuka-kai, the most infamous yakuza gang of Japan. 

Pain started to creep in on her chest, making almost all her body numb. The whole room started to move in small random circles and a knot formed in her throat. 

“What?” Hitomi's voice was so small, she was sure no one could hear it, but it seems they did 

Tensuke sighed, he was no idiot. He knew his family, respected each member of his close family, and honored their decisions. He was more than aware of his granddaughter’s conflicted feelings. But, this issue was something that could ensure the safety of his granddaughter, as well as two very important things for the Honda and Ichinose clan. And ultimately, the Momozuka-kai. Thus, steeling himself, he shared the whole story. 

Hitomi looked at her parents in disbelief, almost hurt and disappointed. Her older sister was tense, but as always, a stern look was her answer. Her brother—she could see the anger in his eyes—played with his thumbs, trying to calm down. Her aunts and uncles shook their heads in pity and sorrow. Her attention went back to the head of the house. 

“You all know my decision.” Hitomi replied to the proposal with a firm voice, her knuckles turning white. 

“I didn’t ask you, Hitomi.”

The man didn’t use his usual aggressive tone, he loved Hitomi to no end, ever since he first held her in his arms. Many even thought that the girl reminded him of his late wife so pampered her to no end, making the usually ruthless head become a sweet old man in her presence. Those rumors weren't lies.

He himself was the one who allowed Hitomi to leave the household and live by herself. Many men, secretly, were in charge to keep the girl safe. He even added Hifumi's Sakaguchi Nagisa, Tomitsuka's Yabuki Nako, and Shiki's Tanaka Miku; men do not have the power to do everything, somethings only women have the ability to accomplish. But he knew even his power had limitation. 

The room was silent, the air became tense and no one, except Hitomi, dared to move or speak. Hitomi was conscious of what it meant to speak up or refuse any order—even those disguised as petitions—from Honda Tensuke. The faces of her family tense and expectant of her answer. But Hitomi had been loud and clear three years ago when she left. Even if she's back, she cannot relent and cross the line.

“I refuse.” Hitomi was angry, yet her demeanor was calm. 

_‘If something upsets you, never let someone know, Hiichan.’_ Her grandmother said once. _‘Once they know something affects you, they will be able to wrap you around their fingers. And at that moment, you will die.'_

“You promised me.” Hitomi felt desperate and her chest was starting to hurt. Her voice almost wavered.

Tensuke could hear the pain in his granddaughter’s voice. It reminded him of a young Hiromi saying the same words every time he had to do something dangerous. Back in those days, they had been married and happy. 

He sighed, feeling tired and defeated. It was ironic how the two women were his weakness. Two women that shared almost the same name, the same attitude, the same feelings, the same drive.

The old man stood up and walked towards the little desk behind him. He opened the left drawer and took a folder. He hesitated for a second. From his position, he could see his granddaughter. He knew she was trying to be strong, to be the Honda they taught her to be. And, in a way, it hurt him having to do this. To encage her when he was sure she could be even greater.

Walking back, each step felt heavier and for some reason, his body felt more and more tired. Would his wife be happy? It was in part business for Momozuka, in part protection for Hitomi. Their family business wasn’t easy and in Japan, things weren’t easy anymore. 

“Leave.” He ordered.

One by one, each member of the family walked out. Hitomi’s mother was the last person to exit the room, feeling sorry about the circumstances. Sometimes, she regretted all of her decisions. But, thinking that without them, Hitomi and the others wouldn’t have born… 

The woman only hoped this was for the best. 

Hitomi refused to look at her grandfather. He now was standing behind while the folder laid in the table, right in front of her. 

“Hitomi,” it was almost a joke how sweet he sounded, “I’m doing this for you. I want you to be happy and safe.”

Hitomi knew that but still, she wanted to be the owner of her own life. Tired of business marriages, of securing territories and alliances. To have loyalties in the form of absorbed clans. No, she wanted to marry someone she chose; she wanted to live as far away from the family as she could. No more respectful maids and underlings. She didn’t want to continue living as Honda Hitomi, heiress of the Honda clan.

“I’m sure, your grandmother would’ve agreed with this.” And _that_ , _that_ was a low punch, “Check the folder, think about it and let me know your answer.” 

“You said you didn’t ask,” Hitomi replied. 

The man chuckled, his hand landed on the girl’s head, patting it with such affection no one would believe it was possible from him. 

“I’m asking you now,” He smiled when the girl looked at him. “Look at the information inside that folder. She’s not ugly, you know?” 

Hitomi rolled her eyes, making the man laugh. She knew that there wasn’t a way out of it, he would demand her do it, sooner or later. Making her feel as though she had a choice was but one of his tactics, deluding her to think she was in control. 

_Well, Miss Kim Chaewon..._ Hitomi thought, chuckling darkly, clawing the folder. _If I can't get out of this... I'll make sure you will. A wedding can't go on without one of the brides, right?_


	3. Ego

_There's something about women…_ Kim Chaewon muses to herself, kissing the shoulders of the older woman in her arms. Her hands were holding the petite waist of her partner, hugging her closer.

She impatiently took off the woman's red top, grinning as she undid the lacy bra. Her hands trailed along the woman's thin waist, moving up and down until finally using them to cup her breasts. 

"You smell divine, Heeyeon." She gave the woman's breasts a teasing lick, watching in fascination as the soft pink buds hardened.

"Chaewon~ You can't tease your elders like this! Dropping honorifics and even calling me by that wretched name, what a brat!" The beauty in arms huffed, but Chaewon kissed her into silence.

Her protest promptly died down and instead, Heeyeon whimpered when Chaewon nibbled on her bottom lip, her hands traveling towards the woman's inner thighs.

_Something fragrant, something soft…_ Like wildflowers in a hidden, secret forest… Chaewon pulled away, indulging in the softness of the woman's breast again. Her fingers tugged at Heeyeon's nipples, eliciting another series of moans from the woman. She started leaving a trail of kisses against the exposed neck, moving downwards ever so slowly.

Her eyes fell upon the peony tattoo on the woman's sternum. So life-like, from the vibrant pinks and greens colors, to the scattering leaves and petals. She could swear the petals moved

"Want one?" Chaewon looked to the owner of the voice. 

"Maybe one day…" 

"One day? That doesn't sound like something you'd say. You're so mellow and empty these days, darling. Sad that your lover left?" 

Chaewon's expression fell, glaring at the woman coldly. "She didn't leave!" She growled and her hand gripped the older woman’s arm. 

Heeyeon laughed, turning around, her arms wrapping around the younger's neck, brushing Chaewon's nape in an attempt to calm her lover. "So defensive. Hmm, maybe I should mark you while she's out, then you'll be uncontestably mine." 

Distracted, before Chaewon could reply, she found herself being flipped, her head on the pillow where the older woman leaned in just a second ago; the alluring scent of peonies was still there, proving her presence. Heeyeon straddled her, leaning in closer to kiss her. Contentment and prideful at how the grip lost force.

Something delightful… Like the taste of mint tea… Heeyeon's lips crashed against her, with enthusiasm so overwhelming that Chaewon could not take back control. Then, her hands tugged on Chaewon's dress, trying to free her from it. Using the opening, the younger girl pushed, the older, reversing their positions again. Chaewon didn't break the kiss, using one hand to play with her partner's hair, and the other to take off the woman's shorts and underwear. 

Heeyeon pulled away, her eyes accusatory, but Chaewon saw the poorly hidden desire and desperation in them. She moved downwards, her hands on the older's knees, spreading them apart. She used her tongue to lick Heeyeon's thighs, salty from sweat. Occasionally, her teeth would graze the other's supple skin, which made the older woman pant audibly. 

"H-hey…" Heeyeon's voice was breathy and broken up. "D-didn't you… say-ay… y-you were busy…? P-p-please!" 

"Please what?” That was… unusually fast. “You must explain it clearly to me." 

Chaewon's face closed in on the woman's folds, the smell of sweat and arousal almost completely overpowering the peony flowers'. "J-just…! Please just let me come!"

"So quickly? I didn't even get to enjoy myself or do some proper foreplay. Hmm, I guess I'll make an exception for my beloved Hani. Just don't forget our deal." 

Chaewon swept her long hair back, creating a bit of distance between her and Heeyeon's lower lips. The older woman pulled her back, tightly gripping the Kim heiress by her faded pink locks. Chaewon traced the rose-colored clit with her tongue, earning a loud gasp from her partner. Inwardly smirking, Chaewon stopped for a second, then sucked the trembling clit. That her teeth met the swollen bud was no coincidence.

"Chae—…won!!! You…!!!" Even though she attempted to shout, Heeyeon's voice broke into several groans.

Chaewon felt her partner's legs wrapping around her head, she realized the woman was close to her climax. Lapping the dripping juices, the young woman let Heeyeon's scent take over her own. It was intoxicating, just simply captivating. 

_Like ambrosia…_ Chaewon flickered her tongue against, moving up and down repeatedly. Heeyeon's thighs clamped the younger woman's head, and her hips bucked. A series of screams and whimpers later, Heeyeon laid in the bed, gasping and panting from the orgasm. 

_Yes, there's nothing like women. Especially ones writhing in pleasure underneath her._

The jingle of a phone's ringtone woke the duo from their trance. Chaewon got up from the bed and picked the phone, glancing at the caller ID.

**Kwon Eunbi**

Chaewon sighed and picked up. "Hello?"

"We need to go meet one of our debtors. I'm in Miss Ahn's apartment's parking lot."

"Okay, I'll meet you down in 5." 

When Chaewon turned back around, Heeyeon was sitting up, pouting at her. She smiled and embraced her, using her fingers to smooth out the woman's scrunched eyebrows. 

"You're going to get wrinkles at this rate."

"I didn't even get to have my turn…"

"Next time, okay?"

Grabbing her heels and purse, the pink-haired woman kissed her partner and exited the apartment. Perhaps if anyone saw her in her current state, they might think she was a night worker, but the young woman's lips simply curled up at the thought. Fortunately for her, the elevator was empty and didn't make any stops, going straight from the 54th floor to the enormous garage.

Chaewon hissed at the icy temperature of the floor but still remained barefooted, tiptoeing her way to the dark gray Porsche. The figure leaning on the hood of the car was her aide, bodyguard, friend, babysitter—Kwon Eunbi. Her jet black locks loosely say on her shoulder, watching a cigarette nesting between her index and middle finger, burning away. 

"Are you not going to smoke that?" She didn't wait for Eunbi's response and grabbed it.

Eunbi didn't let her smoke it, immediately snatching it from her hands and stomping it until the last embers vanished. "I promised her that I would quit. It wasn't hard to stop but more than smoking, I've become addicted to watching the flame burn."

Chaewon raised an eyebrow but the brunette ignored her and opened the car, turning on the ignition. She shrugged and joined her in the car, grabbing a pillow and laying backseat as if to sleep. However, sleep didn't come to her as easily as she would've liked. In the end, she sat up, staring out the window.

Seoul was a busy city, loud and full of cars, shining brightly with neon, fluorescent lights even when the darkness of night hadn’t fully set in yet. Chaewon always thought that it was the perfect city for her. Especially Gangnam. It had 2 sides and reflected the lives of many families like her's. In front of strangers, it seemed bright and prosperous but if you knew where to look, it would look back at you and show you its ugly face.

Prostitution, drug possessions, illegal gambling, murder, they all seemed like big criminal offenses yet they were just the first layer of the endless dirt and grime Gangnam hid, and Chaewon knew a lot more than even others in her position knew. 

She smiled wryly at the man shown in the billboards on top of the numerous office buildings. The campaign slogan would pop every few seconds, written in dark green bold letters: _For a brighter future and shining nation, Im Hojun_. Take that man for example, he married 3 times and kept 4 mistresses, but magically found time to lay hands on a junior high student and get her pregnant. 

Thinking about how he prostrated beneath her mother to keep it hidden, and his red, swollen face at her rejection still made her snort with laughter. It's even more hilarious how he went to a rival corporation to ensure secrecy, not knowing his ending would come even sooner. 

"Who do you think is going to win the election?" 

"It's not like you to care, Chaewon." 

"I don't. Not really. Just, Mom asked me when I want to release the scandal, and initially I planned for three days before elections. But when I visited the Im Manor, I thought about how it would be exciting to reveal after he gets elected. Impeachments trials are fun to watch, and Uncle Shijin would totally make Yujin study it, right? That brat has been insufferable lately, why not let her suffer? He has to win for that though."

"Didn't the daughter of New Jeongjik Party's candidate mess with minors recently? I thought Yuri obtained video footage of that party from Chaeryeong." 

At this, Chaewon smirked. "As usual, you're up to date on the Lee sisters."

"It's my job, Ma'am." And though Chaewon could hear the poison in Eunbi's voice, she could also see the faint pinkness of her cheeks through the mirror. "And wear your shoes, who knows what is on the floor of that place."

The car came to a stop at another parking lot and Chaewon grimaced when she saw the place they have arrived at. From one corner of her eyes, she could see a drunk in Armani being pickpocketed by a hostess, his bodyguards didn't move to help him. From another, two women with soju bottles tipsily enter an alley, their necks and shoulder filled with what seemed like hickeys. Her gaze stopped at the flight of stairs that led underground. She didn't know whose idea it was, Eunbi's or that scum's, but it felt almost criminal of them. On a Friday night! Surely Eunbi would know she needs to be back at the family home on Saturday mornings, but then again, it wasn't rare for Eunbi to be petty…

Under any other circumstances, Chaewon could’ve enjoyed the view, the drinks, and the loud music blasting from the speakers. Her arms could've been wrapped around one of those sirens swaying in the dance floor, but right now, she wasn’t at ‘CLUB GEMINIS’ for pleasure. She grumbled a bunch of curse words under her breath, stomping on the floor loudly so that the clanking of her heels covered the music. Her foot sped through the long and narrow corridor that lead to the special rooms reserved for VIP guests, Eunbi at her side. Four men, her direct subordinates, behind following her every step; they had arrived before Eunbi dragged her here. 

The older girl snapped her fingers and pointed at one of the doors, the four men silently entered the room, and seconds later, a couple of girls in short skirts and thick makeup left the place hurriedly. Soon, one of Chaewon’s most loyal underlings bowed at her, keeping the door open.

“Well, well, well.” Chaewon looked at the sorry excuse of a man being held by her men, kneeling and breathing roughly, his lips bleeding from the punches the men gave him.

“Ki-Kim Younger!”

A man punched him in the stomach, making him bend in pain. 

“It’s Young Miss for you, asshole.” 

Chaewon was used to some disrespect, people still believed that she was just a spoiled princess and all the power was in her parents’ hands. Usually, those people ended up being unable to even regret their mistake, their last breath stolen by her before that. 

“Tell me, Mr. Jung.” Chaewon, being raised by both her parents and grandparents, did have basic manners. “Where is my money?” The girl sat in one of the chairs in the room, the man's head was pushed down so he could only see her black heels. “I hope that the amount of money you have spent here wasn’t part of what you owe me.”

The man was already sweating, knowing fully well what could happen if he said or did something wrong. He looked around, to the four men, and then to the two women. There was no way out. 

However, the alcohol mixed in his system was making him act braver than he usually was. 

“And what if I did? What would you do?” Chaewon wondered how the guy could speak without stuttering. But it was obvious that his voice was trembling. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Jung. You’ve avoided my calls and your family is worried since you’ve been missing for a month now.” Chaewon crossed her arms and sat back, slowly enunciating each word so that the drunkard could understand her. "Do you want your body to appear in the morning news?"

“I-I… I had some bu-business to attend… so th-that I could co-collect your money.” The man tried to get up, but the men pushed him down again.

“And where is it?”

“I-I have a proposition to ma-make.” The man put his hand inside his jacket, prompting the men behind him to pull out their guns. 

Chaewon wasn’t scared of anything, rather, she was feeling curious. Would he pull out a gun? Would he try to escape? Would he kill himself? A grin appeared on the young woman's face. 

The man pulled out his phone, making Chaewon look at Eunbi who only shrugged. His finger swiped the screen and finally turned the device towards the two. A sweet and smiley young girl was looking at her. She looked around one of her younger cousin's age, and it made her frown, she didn't like where this was going. 

“My daughter can serve you well.” 

Her attention went back to the man, the implications in his words made her frown deeper, her hands started gripping the skin on her arms and her jaw was tense. With one swift motion the phone landed somewhere in the room, Chaewon was standing right in front of the man who even dared to look up. The girl’s knee hit the man’s nose with a loud thud.

She looked at Eunbi, before sitting back on the chair.

Sometimes, Chaewon thought, the sound of a man pleading for forgiveness was music for her ears. Usually, they pretended to be tough, but once her people started torturing them, they became a screaming mess. Oh, look, just one cut across his back and he's already crying. 

Eunbi’s phone started ringing, the ringtone was specially picked for that number. A number that very rarely called her. Eunbi hurriedly picked it up, turning around.

“Ma’am, Master requires you at the family manor tomorrow morning. He has ordered your weekend to be fully emptied to spend it at the Kim Estate.” 

Chaewon knew, even before Eunbi told her, already familiar with the number the ringtone belonged to. She looked at the man, barely conscious. One of her men was preparing to hit him again when Chaewon stopped him. 

The pink-haired woman walked towards the man on the floor, she used the tip of suede black heels to lift his head and check if he was conscious, frowning at the blood that stained it. The pair of Jimmy Choo pumps weren't expensive but it was a gift from one of her girlfriends and she had liked them a lot, what a shame. She stomped the man’s private parts with one foot until he screamed again. When he finally looked half-dead, she held his head up by grabbing his hair, not attempting to hide her disgust.

“I hope you remember this day, Mr. Jung.” Chaewon whispered her threat. “Next time, I won’t be so understanding,” She turned around, ready to leave, “Ah, and I want my money by tomorrow morning. If I don’t get that money, forget any hopes that you have to live another day.”

She spotted a bucket of ice containing a bottle of wine, sunk her hands into it, and used a handkerchief to wipe her hands before throwing it away on the floor, wanting nothing of that man stuck on her person. Just the mere thought made her sick. 

While she heard the groans of the man who was being beaten up, Eunbi already collected the heels and gave her a pair of beige flats. The two young women exited the room, the older handing a wad of cash to the waiter standing outside the room. He silently took it and lowered his head before leaving the corridor, ignoring the screams. After the men were done, the group exited the club through the back entrance. The two women left the men to take care of the rest, getting on the red Corvette waiting a few streets over, next to a KTV.

Chaewon hadn't realized she fell asleep until Eunbi woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and clung to Eunbi, entering the little summer retreat she shared with the Jangs and the Jos. She frowned at the sound of music and chattering coming from the back.

Did Yujin come over? Wasn't she supposed to be in Ulsan?

"Eunbi, let me sleep in your room, I didn't bring my keys~" 

"No, absolutely not. It was you who ordered me to bring you here instead of going to your condo, you should've brought it. Last time we slept together, I ended up sleeping in the floor." 

"You're so stingy. The floor is cooler anyway…" When she said that, Chaewon could feel the glare of the older woman behind her back, putting her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll go get the spare key in the back."

_Where did I leave the key again…?_

Right, the pool on the south side.

As she walked closer, the terrible choice of music and unfamiliar voices she heard in the entrance got clearer. Their conversations made Chaewon roll her eyes. Luxury brands, famous people, how crass. Have they never heard show, not tell? For as bratty as Yujin was, her choice in friends wasn't that bad, these kids weren't hers.

She opened the French doors, scowling when they kept talking instead of closing their mouths. How some people can act like they are in their own castle on someone else's property left her stupefied. Chaewon walked to the stereo, turning it off. Only then did the group stop talking, leaving the area noiseless.

Suddenly, Chaewon felt liquid trickling all over her body.

_Rum…?_

She turned around, to see a boy around either Yujin or Minju's age, his eyes and lips twisted in a cruel smile. A quarter-full glass of rum rested in his right arm, while he clutched his stomach with the other arm, laughing until tears came out of eyes. Next to him, a group of girls took videos of her while a group of boys started to call her names. The solely sane person, a young woman in red shorts, trembled in fear while dialing a number on her phone.

_Yes, run away. Run away quickly, and far. Before you become meat for my dogs like your friends, run._

The Kim heiress coldly met their eyes, grabbing one of the speakers.

Never, never in her life has she experienced something so ridiculous. What kind of stupidity have they been inflicted with? Humiliating her like this in her own home, it would be a stain on the Kim name if she just let them go. 

She threw the speaker, hitting and knocking out one of the laughing boys. They stopped laughing and instead looked at her in astonishment. The main perpetrator dropped his glass in shock. 

"You little slut, what do you think you're doing?!" What a weak punch… Chaewon grabbed his arm and threw him to the table. The plates of food and drinks fell on him, caking him. He rolled around in pain for a while and he too passed out.

She rolled her eyes at the group who started running away after witnessing her throw him over her shoulder. If you're going to be a brat, at least be a courageous one. 

"Hey, I heard some noi…" Eunbi peaked her head out, stopping halfway. "…What happened here?"

"Review the security cameras and tell me the names of the people who were here just now. Blacklist them and the person who gave them the password. And as for these two, clean them up."

She turned around, about to leave. That guy, he seems familiar. Chaewon turned around to look at the man laying on the table. She walked back and lifted his head. 

"Eunbi, who is this?" 

The older woman walked closer and observed his face. "Ryu Jihae? He's the son of the 3rd most popular and likeliest to win presidential candidate, Ryu Byunghoon." 

"Okay, clean up the other one, I'll take care of this one…" 

Eunbi turned around, pausing. She attempted to say something but in the end, she shook her head and dragged the man inside. Chaewon focused her attention on Ryu Jihae, wiping the crumbs of cookies and drops of coke on his face. It seems like she gained a new toy…

Chaewon snorted as the muffled sounds coming from the guy sitting in front of her reached her ears. It was funny how the same person, several minutes ago, was so brave and rude towards her. Even daring to call her slut. The heiress found certain pleasure in turning people into a mass of begging and crying.

“Look who’s a slut now.” She snickered. The poor guy tried to release himself free.

The boy was restrained against a big chair, hands, and feet tightly wrapped, in his mouth his cheap necktie wrapped around with tape. The only piece of clothing was his boxers, Chaewon wasn’t in the mood to see something as disgusting as that. 

In the little round table, next to her, was a bottle of rum that was identical to the one he was drinking with his friends, a glass of wine, and a couple of knives of different sizes neatly arranged. Chaewon took a sip of the wine. She didn’t say a thing, just looked at the crying man, pondering what she could do to make him suffer even more.

“You do look thirsty.”

After placing the glass back on the table, she grabbed the bottle and walked closer to him. She took her time, even though the distance separating them wasn’t that big. Chaewon grinned seeing the way he bawled, it really did get the effect she desired. Almost like playing doll. She placed her free hand on his sweaty and cold shoulder, he was saying something, making her laugh.

“You had the balls to insult me. But apparently, you don't have the balls to deal with the consequences,” Her fingers gripped his jaw, her nails digging into his skin, “Alas, the consequences are expensive, you know?” Her voice becoming lower with each word.

She raised the bottle above his head and let the liquid fall onto him, wanting nothing else but to break the bottle against his head and stab him with the broken pieces, until the last drop of blood was drained. Because no one… No one insulted and humiliated Kim Chaewon and lived to tell the tale.

Chaewon smashed the bottle against the corner of the chair, inches away from his left arm, making him whimper louder than before. The broken end that remained on her hand was pushed just enough against his forehead. She pulled the bottle away, admiring how lame he looked. Snot dripping from his nose, tears rolling down his eyes, droplets of blood caking his temple. Chaewon then walked towards the little table and threw the remaining half of the bottle against the wall, another loud cry reached her. She smiled. The remaining wine in her glass was gulped in one go before she grabbed one of the knives, a small boot knife.

She wanted him to suffer, break him and make him beg for death. Switching into a more comfortable position, Chaewon lifted her arm up in the air. 

An insisting knock on the door distracted her, the knife stopping a few millimeters away from his leg.

“Now what?!”

Chaewon looked at him, and back to the door. She kicked the chair angrily and walked towards the door, mumbling a few curse words and opening the door.

“What?”

Eunbi looked at Chaewon, scanning her current state, and arching a brow.

“Your father called.”

Chaewon's breathe hitched. Normally, it was her mother who called people. Her father rarely called her, he was the type of parent of preferred to text and hear people's voice in person. 

“I have to get changed first.”

Eunbi nodded.

“There’s still time. He just wants you to join the family for tomorrow morning and since the estate will be closed down for a while…” She looked at the guy still crying and added, “Are you going to finish with him?”

Chaewon turned around, looking at him, clutching the knife tightly. She could always have some more fun and then go upstairs to get changed. However, washing up after getting caked in blood? Her tongue made a “tsk” sound before answering.

“You interrupted me,” Eunbi frowned at the accusation, making Chaewon giggle, “I’m done with him. Do whatever you want with him, just make sure to silence his friends and force his father to drop out of the election.”

Pushing the knife on Eunbi’s hand, she started walking towards her room. Her fingers played with the spare copy of the room's key, twirling it around in a spiral shape. The wooden floor warmed her cold feet, making her slow down her brisk walk. The empty estate sat completely still, the only noise would come in the cries and croaks of frogs cricket, the occasional car driving by, and the clock's ticking. 

Chaewon finally stopped in the corner of the third floor's east wing, a powder blue door with a hanging, cartoonish bust of a fairy in front of it. The key fit in perfectly, the woman twisted the doorknob and the room opened. At first glance, people might not recognize this to be her room, but there were bits and pieces of her everywhere. 

Near the soft pink sofa, a violin case was leaning on a music stand, a blue folder and rosin resting on it. The shelf facing it had many pictures, certificates, and trophies, her name written on all of them.

The vanity's mirror reflected the half-finished makeup products, which covered the top surface to such a degree that she couldn't tell what color it was. _Didn't Minju say it was off-white? Something like that._

The nightstand contained family pictures and a jug of water probably too old to drink. Her eyes stopped in one with five figures: her, Eunbi, Minju, Wonyoung, and Yujin. It was taken at her grandparents' summer estate, on the swing near the water fountain. 

Chaewon grabbed it and sunk into her bed. It was half-filled with pillows, and the duvet, despite the season, was bulky. Clothes were scattered on the end of it, and one of the closet doors were open. 

_She promised to call me when she reached Milan, but…_ Chaewon closed her eyes and hugged the picture frame. _I can wait a few more hours, she'll definitely call me._

When her mind almost drifted to sleep, the pink-haired woman rolled the side and sat up, the clock read 10:45. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face, screaming onto to it. How bothersome, couldn't she just sleep here and leave early tomorrow morning? She already knew the answer, however, and took off her dress. Chaewon scanned the closet and settled on something monotone. After a quick glance in the mirror, she walked down to the foyer and grabbed her purse. 

Outside, Eunbi was already in the car, staring out the window in a daze. Chaewon followed her eyes to a forsythia bush and lifted her lips into a sneer. Funny, how many relegate her to a heartless player when a woman like Kwon Eunbi exists. 

"Let's go." 

Unlike the one before, the car ride was much tenser. Eunbi turned on the radio, glancing back at the younger girl. Though it looked like she was asleep, Chaewon squeezed the heart-shaped pillow a little too hard, her nails digging into it. Her lips faintly frowned, as if she was having a nightmare. 

"She still hasn't called me…" Eunbi sighed in relief when Chaewon finally mumbled those words. 'Good, at least she has the energy to worry…' 

"Give her some time, perhaps there might have been an inconvenience. Anyway, she already knows your bad sleeping habits, at this point, she'd probably just text you."

Chaewon pursed her lips, wanting to argue but knowing the older woman was right. She angrily threw the pillow away and crossed her arms _. Just one year, just one year. You did well when she went to Japan that year, Chaewon. Why are you so paranoid now?_ But something, a persisting gut feeling, made her feel as if everything might fall apart soon. 

The car soon rolled in the garage and parked in an empty spot. Chaewon didn't move from her seat, not until Eunbi opened the door and coaxed out. The whole walk from the garage, to the corridor, to the parlor, Chaewon's face remained overcast. Only when she saw the empty sofas that the young woman sighed in relief. Neither her parents nor her grandparents were awake, no one to tell her something she already knew will disrupt her sleep for the week. 

Bidding Eunbi goodbye, Chaewon walked upstairs to her room, barely removing her make up with the wipes on the dresser. Looking at the time, she couldn't bother to change and passed out on the bed, her hair still curled and secured with a barrette. In her hands, she held on to her phone, as if would disappear.

The moment she stepped into the dining room, Chaewon wryly smiled at the thick awkwardness that could be cut with her nails alone. Whatever had happened, or whatever will happen, it certainly isn't anything good. Something about her mother's smile and her father's frequent glances made her feel as though there was some sort of conspiracy. She hesitated, her thumb tapping the side of her leg, deciding what to do and how to act. Throwing a glance at Eunbi, who stood behind her, Chaewon knew that there was no turn back.

“Grandma, I missed you!” She whined, running to the old woman who was sitting on the first left seat.

“Chaewon! Oh, sweetie, I have missed you.” Chaewon hugged her grandmother laughing. 

Her grandmother, Yu Anna, was someone who would almost always stand by her side. Seeing her here, she couldn't help but feel slightly reassured. The elderly woman being the true boss of the Kim's Sunhwa Group helped her settle down. That's right, Grandma is here, what's the worst Dad could do anyway?

But even at home, the youngest of the Kims had learned to never let her defenses down. She analyzed the room, making sure not to miss a single corner. Her grandfather was sitting on the head of the table, smiling at the sight of his youngest grandchild. To his right, her mother had a cup of tea in her hands, and next to her, the figure of her father, tense and hands clasped together, looking at the white shiny floor. 

In actuality, her parents' position should be reversed, but thinking about the ongoing feud between her father and her grandparents, Chaewon's eyes became full of mirth. On any other day, she might've felt pity for her father, but seeing him act so out-of-character, as well as the gut feeling she's feeling, Chaewon could not find an ounce of sympathy for the man. 

Still, the dominant feeling inside her was apprehension. There was something off, the house was too silent, more than usual. _Did they found out..._ No. If they did, Chaewon wouldn’t be hugging her grandmother.

“Well! Now that you’re here, let’s eat!”

Sitting in her regular place, on Anna’s right side, they started an animated conversation about her time off from school, a few of the businesses Chaewon managed, a bit of politics, and Anna’s recent trips abroad. The lively chatter suddenly stopped when the table became filled with dishes, everyone focusing on filling their own plates.

Chaewon looked around the table as her chopsticks went to her mouth. The silence felt heavier, more awkward. Her father stopped glancing at her, refusing to look in her way even when she openly asked about their business. It was her mother who spoke, she was nervous, her voice trembled each time she looked at her. Chaewon wanted to ask about it, but she decided to let it go. At this point, nothing can't be changed anyway.

Anna cleared her throat, her father almost jumped on his seat, the spoon full of soup landed on the table with a loud thud. Her grandfather scowled at him while her mother blinked her eyes quickly. Now, Chaewon's curiosity took over the previous apprehension.

For the first time, since she arrived, her father met her eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Chaewon almost voicing the question she had swallowed. The man walked out of the room, the girl blinking in confusion, silently asking her mother who only frowned. She was about to turn to her grandmother, when her father returned, with a folder in his hands. 

All the alarms on her head went off, her mind prepared all the excuses she could come up with. From the moment she kissed her, Chaewon was decided to not let any details out, she would protect Minju from their own family. She would protect Minju from…

“You’ll get married.”

Chaewon eyed at the folder before looking at her father, then back at the folder.

“What?”

Marriage? Why? With who? Wasn’t she still young for that? Her sister had married someone before, true. But that was when Kyungran was 23, already out of college and with a job. 

“The details are in the folder,” He pushed the folder on the girl and then went back to his seat.

Anna wanted to scream at her son, for being so blunt, so cold. As if this was another business contract. She looked at Chaewon, wondering what would be happening inside her grandchild’s mind, if she could say something to help her accept her only request. The way Chaewon was gripping the folder, the way her shoulders were shaking and the little sound she made when gritting her teeth, was the answer to her questions.

The folder was thrown to the floor, the papers and photos inside spread on the tiles while Chaewon raised from her chair. 

“I won’t.”

“You will get married.” His tone was monotone, devoid of emotions. Chaewon knew this voice very well, she would hear it every time a client or collaborator tried to dupe them with a badly written contract. 

“I won’t marry some little princess that needs protection.”

“It’s an order!” The man’s fist landed on the table, shaking it and making a few of the soup spill on it.

Chaewon looked at her grandmother, who was looking at her son as if he was crazy. Indeed, she too wondered if he was. Her father tended to act like out of character when he was nervous or infuriated, but never to this level. It's almost as if… Anna looked at the young heiress, carefully picking her words.

"Chaewon, this is a request from me. Please get married to Hitomi." Chaewon froze, her eyes fully showing the betrayal she felt inside her. 

"Grandma…?" 

"You know how much I hate having others clean up my mess, but I was never able to repay the debt I owed to the Ichinose family, especially the one to Hiromi." 

Chaewon looked at the floor, then back to her grandmother. Tense, even her jaw hurt. She observed the table, no one was moving, expectant of her reaction. She glanced at her grandmother once again, the pleading clear in her eyes. Chaewon wanted to close her eyes and sigh, but instead bent down and picked up the folder, collecting the contents spilled on the floor. She didn't look angry, and she didn't complain, she just fully read everything in the folder. Then she glanced back at the four occupants in the room again. 

"There's nothing free in this world, what will the Kim family give me in exchange?" 

"Kim Chaewon!" This time it was her mother rebuked her, but Chaewon kept her eyes on her grandparents, unwilling to surrender. 

"What would you like?" 

Chaewon smiled, she already won. Some little girl, it's easy to get rid of her through an accident. But getting a favor from the largest criminal syndicate in Korea? She's afraid even those prideful bosses from the triads would have to bend their knees, much less her. Even if the said bosses are her own grandparents… 

"Nothing, just a promise. Swear to me that you'll help me keep a promise of my own." 

Anna sighed. It was just yesterday when this child wobbly walked into her embrace, uncontrollably giggling. How much she wished she would grow a bit slower, but the child grew faster than hemp, except much stronger. She could even hear Daehwan's laugh, Heejin's sigh of relief, and Taewoo's exclamation when she came home after decimating the Yellow Dragon's base and all the alliance members, Kyungran's body cradled in her arms. Now, she even had them by the palm of her hands, stealing favors from them. She could only hope Hiromi's granddaughter was a strong one, or else… 

"Alright, I promise. But remember, I owe Hiromi and the Ichinose family a life debt, do not do anything that will cheapen my words."

As if the previous incident hadn't happened, dessert was deserved, and Chaewon indulged in the lemon meringue pie, reminiscing tales of the past with Anna. 

_It's a shame you were so young, Miss Honda Hitomi_ , Chaewon thought, smiling at the picture of her soon-to-be-fiancée. _Well, early death means early reincarnation, if you believe in that dogma anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I post in this site and it's a collaboration with Miria.  
> The idea is great, the plot will be amazing and there would be a lot of surprises ahead. I always wanted to write a chaptered and long story, but always found it very difficult to do so, but now, with Miria's help I think we can make this fic work.  
> This fic posted on AFF too under shirayuki37's account.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
